


Sins of the children

by girlintheattic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Incest, Religion, flowers in the attic-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheattic/pseuds/girlintheattic
Summary: The sins of the parents are the sins of the children.





	Sins of the children

My life my a beautiful one. Never complicated or sad. My parents adored me, spoiled me rotten. I was in ballet classes every day. I was talented. I was loved. But things could not stay so perfect even if i needed them to. Every lesson on sin I ever learned was from the bible. Little did I know that my family could teach me just as much.


End file.
